


Flirt

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Edge flirts.





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight12181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/gifts).



> Originally posted May 16th, 2006.

Admittedly, he had inquired about Rydia. Kain couldn't help being curious about the girl - and really, he had trouble thinking of her any other way. Just the little girl that Cecil had talked incessantly about at one point, months before.

Edge had looked a little... unhappy about the question, as though it was very much not his doing that she was not with him, even just in the sense of friendship. But she was not and Kain couldn't help the slight jab that followed a stir of memories about just how flirty Edge had been with the summoner.

Though Edge had, to the best of Kain's memory, flirted with Cecil too. Edge just seemed to flirt, though, covering it as any stealthy ninja would... except to those who were listening for it.

A few sentences later, he heard that same little suggestive tone in Edge's voice that had always stuck in his mind before. Yet just the two of them were alone in the room.


End file.
